minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
M1N3CR4F7 (Soft Reboot)
Chapter I: I am gonna play Minecraft "Yo, Jason?" I messaged Vespirn on Roblox. "I'm gonna start playing Minecraft. See ya'!" I closed Google Chrome ''by the red X button that everyone knows. We all heard of it, and it says "Close" when you hover your cursor over it for a while. On the taskbar, I clicked the grass icon that is, well, ''Minecraft. It took about 10 seconds to load everything; my computer isn't the fastest but not the slowest. As Minecraft finally loaded it's final blocks for the title screen, even a bee, I went to play some multiplayer. Note that this is Bedrock edition. Heading back on track to what I was saying, I clicked Mineplex on the server tab. I traveled to The Hive, another popular server. I quit the game, and clicked Mineplex. I made sure nothing that would catch my eye happens. It finally would let me enter Mineplex. I jumped to the minigames, then entered the Parkour section of Creative Housing. I played the map with the name "Parkour for Place Admin!" As the nearly un-foolish person I am, I ignored it. Before even 3 scroll-downs, the game crashed. I actually got mad, because it worked that time. Anyways I decided I would move to Singleplayer to just enjoy myself in Creative. I restarted Minecraft, and boom, it worked. Chapter 2: Glitch. Crash. So the world began in a sand biome. I flew over to the nearest desert temple, and accidentally stepped on the pressure plate wih TNT. "Haha!" I chuckled. BOOM! CRASH! BAM! To watch the whole area get destroyed around me, it was satisfying. I typed in /tp me 15161516781618362 23 9. The game froze, then my computer made a white noise as I was wondering what did I do. It was a glitch, and my game crashed since it occurred. (MORE CHANGES SOON) Chapter 3: Am I the only one who's seeing this? I started the world again, but it was new. I spawned with a Book in my hand. It read: 452293030616666. By the way, I spawned near a building. I couldn't enter, even though it was a Wooden Door. There was the code setup. I typed in: 452293030616666. The door opened. I found a player, even it was Singleplayer. His name was: M1n3craf7. He typed in 1 w111 f1nd 700. I't translates to: I will find you. Chapter 4: Real Life? OH SERIOUSLY???!!! My game crashed yet, again! So when I logged in back to Minecraft... the title was M1n3cr4f7, my data got wiped, got deleted, and got signed out. I finna started a new world. When I started it, the sky was red! I was in a Hacker World by chance! They said non of their hackers did that! They gave my data back PLUS all the acheviments! However, my game,you guessed it AGAIN!!! Then I got a heart attack. I woke up in a hospital. My doctor said: Minecraft is becoming dangerous. You should stop playing it for at least 2 months. Chapter 5: No Signal So, 2 months have passed. I logged back in to Minecraft. The screen was white. Nothing was on the screen. Hoever, little did I know, something was gonna happen. Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World Category:Cliche